A second Chance
by BluestarIsCrazy
Summary: this story is sort of like warriors except its dragons instead of cats...the plot is all mine as are the charracters. enjoy somthing different and review!


**The story of two…**

_In a night as bl__ack as the darkest of hearts, lays a clan of dragons. Each welds an element, the main four being Fire, Earth, Water and Air. This night is special for it is the Luna eclipse, where the prophesized are born. If you are confused listen to these words and heed their warning….._

"_There will be two, born during the eclipse. One will bring devastation to the world; the other will be our salvation. But if the latter is mistreated and mistaken for the first, all hope will be lost."_

_In the dawn of the new day things are peaceful and new hatchlings have been born. But this peace will not last. Everyone is afraid of the unknown, what will become of the siblings? The one's said to be the prophesized? Read my story and see if you know…._

**The birthing…**

"Ryder, oh Skyclan come quickly! There hatching, get the leader!" Evelina shouted to her mate as said eggs started to break.

Although every dragon couple should be happy about their newborns, these parents were not for the fate of the world lies in the claws of the two hatchlings.

"Cyril hurry, my eggs are cracking!" Ryder said distressed **(not in the dirty way**). The leader didn't wait a heart-beat before he was already at the nursery.

"Let's get this over with so we know whose who." he grumbled, though no later than he had said those words the two hatchlings were already out. There was a boy and a girl, everyone gasped in horror at the girl's scales and eyes. Everyone all agreed with Cyril she was evil before even knowing about her personality. Someone who looks like that was bound to be immoral.

But what they didn't see was the evil glint in the baby boy's eye, oh how they wish they were wrong.

**Present…..7 moons later**

"Amora, Where are you? I don't want to play anymore!" I could hear Silas's whine.

"Fine! I'm coming Silas just don't tell mum were late." I shouted but I know my efforts were wasted, he'll tell her anyway.

My brother can be such a hatchling. He is just afraid of our clan mates, because they fear of what we will do in the future. Now I should probably explain. My name is Amora and my elements are darkness and chaos. My body is covered with smooth snake like scales which consist of; pitch black, my wings are dark purple and my eyes are blood red, I have a nice personality but because of my powers and my looks. Everyone fears I am evil. It is really hard to deal with the constant death stares and having no friends.

I mean who wants to be nice to the evil one?

My brother Silas is the complete opposite of me his elements are; light and justice. His scales are smooth and fish like, the colours are ivory, his wings are pure white and his eyes are ice blue. When we were younger he was, for lack of a better word, an evil master mind. He bullied me. But when I retaliated I got in trouble, we both know of the prophecy so I know he is the malicious one and I know what happens if I am mistreated. No one else cares but I'm fine-

"Amora! I told you not to be late get your tail here right now!" my mother snarled, I groaned.

Oh well better go before I get into even more trouble.

**4 moons later….**

"You made the right choice joining me my sister; together we shall rule as one." Silas's ice cold voice echoed around our cave far away from our former home.

If you are confused don't be after being wronged for so long I gave in to the voice inside me, the one that made me evil. After that my brother was exiled once they knew the truth, I was meant to stay, they begged and begged. But I refused, I over trying to prove my worth when they should have trusted me at the beginning. So why save them when they don't deserve it? It's probably petty of me to take their words to heart when all I have done is made it worse by becoming what they feared. But that doesn't matter now, nothing but my brother does and what we would do now that we are both sinful.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear brother, but how should we proceed now?" My voice asked though I had not recognised for it was as equally as cold.

"I think I'll let you decide who we destroy first my twisted sister, but leave Harmony out of it she'll be of use to us as our personal healer." he broke off into a small chuckle.

Ooooh my brother is gonna let me pick? How…thoughtful but I already know what my answer will be. The one that started this horrid life, the one who redeemed I was not good enough and the one who I have come to hate with my entire being.

"Well we do not have to wait long for I have a chosen, our _dear leader _Cyril." I replied without hesitation and little sarcasm. Silas beamed at my choice.

"I guess we are certainly siblings Amora; I would have picked the exact same dragon. I mean who else than the one who begun this?" we both grinned wickedly, it must be true that twins can read each other's mind; it will be useful if we ever separated.

"Very well Silas, I propose we travel tonight so we surprise them. May I have the honour of torturing him though?" I might have become something I was not meant to be, but that doesn't mean I can't make a good plan.

"Yes to both I suppose, I should see your elements in action to see what the world as we know is up against." He pouted slightly.

**Time skip to just as Amora's about to kill Cyril**

"Please Amora I know you don't want this, I was blind to the fact that….. I love you!" I heard a voice cry just as I had my claws at Cyril's underbelly. I looked up to see my only friend Kyros. He stood up for me when no one else did, I owe him my life but… what happens now? He could never love me, I'm a bustard he is just using me!

"Don't lie Kyros, no one can love someone like me do you know why? Because I sure as hell don't!" I screeched pressing my claws down so I pierce his belly enough to draw a bit of blood.

"Well of cause no one can love you, they aren't Me." He retorted calmly. Suddenly all my memories of my child came rushing in at once. H-he did love me, he was just afraid but not anymore. This isn't me, I'm not evil I'm….good!

"I love you too," I whispered. Then I shook my head of all the evil thoughts my brother put in there, I must think of a plan to save this world. This is my DESTINY!

"Ok I have a plan, first Cyril I am deeply sorry but I need to give you a couple of scratches on your underbelly so Silas thinks I killed you ok?" they already knew I could hear the difference in my voice as the ice left it, so they both nodded.

"Then when my so called _dear brother_ least expects it I will end his reign of terror." I promised with complete honesty. At first Cyril looked bit doubtful, but after seeing my pleading eyes he just sighed "Well make it quick, I'll yelp in pain for extra measure." He's afraid, and doesn't trust me fully but I need to do this.

As quick as a snake I strike my leaders underbelly, after his cry of pain three scarlet red lines could be scene. There not deep, but not shallow more like a semi deep.

"I am genuinely sorry, but I need to make this right." I said sorrowfully as I take to the sky, in search of my brother.

**The fight between evil and pure**

If my brother really could read my mind words would not be necessary. We are both fighting tooth and claw, mine move lighting quick as I continually scratch him in his face. Silas is losing, getting weaker and weaker.

I move in for the final blow that will end this madness, but I won't do it until I am sure he won't switch sides.

"Silas, brother please stop this join me. Live your life, you don't deserve this!" I shouted over the loud winds. A storm was currently going hard.

"Why? Too weak to finish me off, I should have killed you as a hatchling!" he sneered weakly, now that is a bit of irony.

"I have no choice then dear brother; I'll see you in darkclan." I whispered as I delivered the final blow.

After he took his last breath of life I wondered, what happens now? They would never trust me at home; I would be forever alone if I left. I just won't live, so only then I decided that I would join my brother sooner than later.

"Goodbye Kyros, mother, father and the rest of the clan." I whispered for them.

I plunged my own claws in my heart; I didn't feel pain, a numb sensation but a good numbness. The last thing I heard was a voice.

"Noooooo!" then nothing….

**The nothingness…..**

_They say no one is born evil, that evil things are developed. I know this isn't true, for had they looked into my brother's eyes everything would have made sense. So let me ask you this._

_Are people really born evil? _

Black, that's all I see. It's like I'm flying, a weightless feeling. Is this where we go when we die? The healer Harmony spoke often about our ancestors in the stars. Where the skies fly high or Skyclan, it's where the good go when we die, but what about the evil? One of the elders who respected me (I think out of fear) told me of such place. Where the darkness grows deep or darkclan for short. Is that where I am? Am I truly evil or just nothing?

Sometimes very rarely someone is either not good enough or evil enough to go to anyplace. Maybe that's what's happening.

"_You are correct young one," _a smooth voice, I'm positive it's female.

Just then a dragon identical to me walks out of thin air, but something is off about her. For one she is a lot older and scarier than me and second she is a lot kinder.

But as she walks out another dragon male this time comes out. Looking exactly like my traitorous brother!

On instinct I let out a growl _"And what are you doing here?" _I practically hissed out like a snake_._

The bastard looked amused _"oh same thing she is, just trying to persuade you." _He chuckled.

Oh when I get my claws on him _"What is exactly happening? You guys shouldn't be here, this punishment is mine and mine alone." _I whispered sadly but determined.

"_Ah but on the contrary you, my little sweet have an advantage of a choice. There is mine where you continue walking around the nothingness for all eternity." _My brother look-alike mused.

But that's when the me look-alike stepped in "_Or you can choose my choice and be reborn as a hatchling without any of world saving responsibility. But be warned all choices come with consequences." _

I sit there and think, well the second choice sounds good but what about the consequence?

"_Before I choose may I know the results that would happen for each?" _I inquired with a tilt of my head.

The Silas look-alike stepped forward with a serious look (if he's even capable) _"If you picked mine not only will you be alone, but you would be Sky and Dark's servant. Guiding the dead and deciding where each goes, determining whether they are evil or good. As those before you have done, and once another like you comes you'll just fade into nothing." _finishing off with a smirk.

I shivered, that's a big responsibility I almost pity those who took the job-

My look-alike interrupted my thoughts _"Or if you picked mine you be reborn, but it would be seasons later when even the youngest hatchling in your currant time would be dead for at least 3 generations_ _and you wouldn't remember anything. You'll get a different ability, different scales but same personality." _She ended nervously. I narrow my eyes at her.

"_Excuse me miss but what aren't you telling me?"_ I demanded. she exiled a sigh.

"_If you get reborn…so does your brother. Only difference is he keeps his powers and he will have his memories." She shuffled deflated._

I stood there in shock; my b-brother will be renewed as well that's horrible. _But you know you want to._ I shook my head, why am I thinking like this I shouldn't be so selfish to even consider being reborn.

I shook _"Is there any way to prevent him from being reborn?" _hoping there was at least a small chance I would be free. She remained quiet.

Silas no.2 chuckled _"Go on, tell her or I will." _Amora no.2 glares but softens.

"_Yes he will still be reborn, but he would live in your head. Trapped forever, you would hear his thoughts and you must ignore them at all cost." _Well that is a bit better; I mean I don't want to fade till nothing so I know my choice.

"_I would like to be reborn and face these consequences." _

Then all that remains is a bright white light.

**THE END!**


End file.
